


MutEd

by NaruKokitsu



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Confused Kevin, M/M, Mute Edd, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruKokitsu/pseuds/NaruKokitsu
Summary: Edd returns to Peach Creek--what else is new with stories?--but something's not right..Why can't the dork say anything?!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries.. I really do. 
> 
> I don't own Ed, Edd N Eddy and... Yeah, I'm a fellow character abuser.. 
> 
> I apologize for nothing. Except the shortness...

Edd smiled weakly as he moved, carrying the wallet he had found on the sidewalk and making his way to his home. He'd been away for so long, but here he was, on sabbatical from work thanks to a rather interesting turn of events.

 

The once liberal and long winded male now stood in silence as he looked at his childhood home. He had called ahead only to find out the key had not been moved and the house would be waiting as it had been before he'd gone off to college. Empty.

 

He could at least appreciate the irony. Even with his return, there would be silence. It had been a horrid accident and while Edd had been assured his voice did have a chance of returning after surgery, he felt no such confidence.

 

"Yo, dork!" He blinked, pulled from his reverie and turned to look towards the redhead walking up his sidewalk, brow lofting beneath his beanie. He smiled lightly in greeting. He had already given up making an attempt to speak.

 

Kevin Barr had grown... Well. Tall, though still an inch or two shorter than the six foot tall genius, and built from years of baseball, football and a couple rounds of hockey. His expression was one of surprise and a bit of hidden joy. Edd had been the first to leave after graduation and Kevin had never had much chance to talk to him since.

 

"What? No dorky 'salutations' or whatever?" He smirked. Edd just gave a breathy sound--a laugh with no volume--and shook his head, smiling sweetly.

 

"Rude, man." Kevin frowned. What was the dork's problem anyway?? Kevin was _trying_ to be nice. Edd gave the redhead an apologetic look, before shrugging and making a few odd hand gestures.. Kevin frowned.

 

The hell was the dork doing _now_..?

 

Edd gave an exasperated sigh when he realized the redhead had no comprehension of sign language and held up a hand, motioning for the redhead to follow him inside. Kevin shrugged and nodded, silent because... He wasn't sure.

 

Edd led the way into the house, not at all surprised at the fact there was a thin layer of dust on everything. He doubted his parents had been home in over a year. He moved, finding a tablet of paper and writing quickly. He tore the page off carefully--Kevin smirked at seeing the ever meticulous methods--and handing it to Kevin.

 

'I do quite apologize for the inconvenience, Kevin, and while I would be quite ecstatic to hold a proper conversation with you, I am rather incapable. I cannot speak any longer.' 

 

Kevin was dumbfounded. Double Dee? Forever silenced? It was impossible. How could the dork never speak again?

 

"You've got to be kidding me.. You're joking, right? This is a bad joke, man.."

 

Edd gave him a weak smile and shook his head in the negative. He certainly wished it were a joke.. At least, then... Well, never mind. He wrote again, handing the small note to Kevin.

 

'I assure you this is no jest. I do apologize. I do not wish to further inconvenience you, so I will say good day. Please do not be offended if I do not show you out. I have much to do today. The house is quite a disaster.' 

 

Kevin shifted, brow lifting as he read then eyed the raven, "... I could help..?" He didn't know why but he felt he had to stick around. He knew why, if he were more honest, but wouldn't dare admit it to himself.

 

Edd looked to the male, before nodding his assent.

 

\-------

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author thrives on comments and kudos! Thanks! :)


End file.
